<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yours Truly by SassyInkMonster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046313">Yours Truly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyInkMonster/pseuds/SassyInkMonster'>SassyInkMonster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Work, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyInkMonster/pseuds/SassyInkMonster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Zayn and Harry will kiss under fire works on the night of a new year?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Harry Styles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yours Truly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodiestrings/gifts">hoodiestrings</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>PROLOGUE</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry</strong>
</p><p>31st December XXXX.</p><p>This was the day Everything In my life changed like an hour glass changing its angles. So let me take you back to the day of my life which started and an important relationship in my life which all started due to a kiss.</p><p>I was getting myself in accord to look best for the party held by company Glorious Looks and Co. Which has been my first dream come true.</p><p>I had put on my favourite Baby Blue Suit which was way more than perfect for the Party. As I was doing my hair suddenly my phone rang notifying me that it must be a call incoming. I gazed on the screen of the device to see the name of a person whom I have adored like a little brother.</p><p>*Calling<br/>
Potato*</p><p>_Accept.           Decline._</p><p>I lifted the device up to hold it near my ear after pressing the Accept button. Soon my ears filled with the a cherry voice</p><p>‹ *Hey Harry, Are you ready?*› He asked me.</p><p>‹Yes, Ni. I am almost done. Just 5 minutes more.› I answered him telling him to wait till I get ready.</p><p>‹ *Harry I am outside your house and Waiting for you.* ›</p><p>‹Okay. I am done and coming.› I said and hung up.</p><p>Sighing I gazed at the vanity mirror in front on me for one last time and chanted only one thing in my mind...</p><p>Just get over with it.</p><p>I quickly took my purse in my hands and made my way to the door of my condomonium. Grabbing the keys after locking it I made my way over to the elevator to get down quickly. But as my luck being a bitch it is.  The elevator came after fucking 5 minutes of me waiting tapping my heels patiently on the tiled floor.</p><p>As The elevator came I entered in it pressing the ‘UNG’ botton making it ding as the Elevator door closed and jolted to a start.</p><p>Walking out of the elevator I saw a Navy blue Audi Standing right before the reserved spot for guest arrivers of the condemonium. I yelled out Potato's name loudly enough for him to hear and hugged him tight.</p><p>“Niall!!!”</p><p>“Wooh, Haz You looks gorgeous. Today definitely someone will die seeing your hotness. Come on, Let's get going now.” he asked also complimenting me.</p><p>“Yeah Come On. I think we're already late for the party's inaugration.” I said a bit disappointed as I was excited to see the theme of this year's inaugration. But I know it that like every year these year also it will be a masked party. As we entered the car I asked one thing to Nialler which I have been iching to ask him.</p><p>“Hey, Is the CFO of the Company coming to the party today? I heard that he was in Spain to crack a deal with the Spanish dealers.” I asked out to a bit of curiosity.</p><p>“Um... I have no Idea H. Maybe he will be there.” he said unsure of it.</p><p>“Oh... Okay.”</p><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°</p><p>“Hey Styles!!! You there. We're here.” said Niall shaking me out of my thoughts as I finally gazed towards the Hall of the party to see that it was looking magnificent decorated with all those lights ribbons and flowers. And guess what This year's theme Color which was a surprise to everyone happens to be....</p><p>Baby Blue.</p><p>“Wow. What a coincidence Niall? The theme this year happens to be my favourite and lucky color.” I said with a little excitement due to the happiness this color had filled in my life always.</p><p>That means something will definitely happen today. whispers my inner voice.</p><p>As we got inside it was so enticing to see the filaments filled with so much of little details in it. We quickly made our way to the bar to get ourselves a little drinks and Nialler being here the biggest jerk ever left me alone to go find his boyfriend Louis, also he decided that I shouldn't be drinking anything but only Lemonade. But it also a small smile grace along my lips due to all the care he had been showing me like my overprotective brother he is.</p><p>But when I turned towards him to mutter a small ‘Thankyou’ I saw that he was already on the dance floor dancing with Sweet and Handsome boyfriend on the soft music which was playing. Sighing I glanced at my watch to see that it was only 15 left past the start of New Year 2020 to which I was looking forward  to welcome with my open arms.</p><p>I was so lost in my thoughts of welcoming the new year that I didn't even notice that someone was tapping on my shoulder earlier and now was waving his palm in front of my eyes to gain my attention.</p><p>“Hey there Gorgeous!” said the golden eyed man.</p><p>“Um... Yes I am here. Sorry for spacing out. Umm...  Do you need anything?” I started blabbing in front of him not even noticing that he was the one I saw every year at party didn't got a chance to make a conversation with also I don't have any Idea who he was in the office. I recognized him by the color of his eyes and also by his composure. But something made my eyes widen a bit was the thing that he was also wearing...</p><p>Baby Blue. What a coincidence.</p><p>“Relax I was just about to ask you that Have we met before?” He asked me a little jumbled up due to the mask in my face which covered half of my face.</p><p>“No. I don't think so. I don't even know what you name is? Well then how we will be knowing each other?” I said with sudden confidence that boosted inside me. But in reality my heart was a pathetic mess started to melt like an ice-cream.</p><p>“Well You can call me Zayn” He said with a smile that could make everyone waver a little in their position and it also made a little group of butterflies dance inside my stomach in its full joy.</p><p>“Zain” I repeated his name liking the sound of it.</p><p>“Well you can call me Styles. As Only people close to me know my Real name. Which you will not be getting at any cost? So don't think that charming me will work.” I said teasing him which earned me the perfect music to my ears. Which was his chuckles.</p><p>“Well then Let's Get going to the rooftop to see the Fireworks because hardly 5 minutes are left. Come on.” He said and held out his hand in front of me to take it.</p><p>I hesitated a bit beacuse I was afriaid that my already racing heart will come out of my body to show its emotions to everyone including him. But mustered all the courage within and took his hand.</p><p>That made me want to jump up high in the sky on the heavens because of the comforting feeling I got. We both started to make my way to the roof top as we reached there waiting for the Countdown for the New Year to began. Along with the some soft music.</p><p>As we reached the rooftop where everyone has gathered up I got to see the most beautiful scenery of mountains in front of me shining under the stars and moonlight.</p><p>“Let's Go up to the front.” He said grasping my hand tightly in his. As we walked to the front of the rooftop I can the view so clearly. And Suddenly the countdown started amongst everyone.</p><p>“10”</p><p>Suddenly I was turned around by my shoulders to face Zayn staring right through my soul.</p><p>“9”</p><p>“You're looking so beautiful.” he said, his hand on my cheek stroking it slightly making me blush upon his little statment of compliment.</p><p>“8”</p><p>His hands then dropped from my face and started to make its way towards my waist and began to interlock with each other trapping me between his arms and body. Oh my sweetcheeks.</p><p>“7”</p><p>I lifted my gaze up to look at his eyes which was a beautiful shade of brown yet looked golden like not so light yet not so dark. But it seemed neutral with light streaks of golden reflecting at the edges of his eyes. So Gorgeous.</p><p>“6”</p><p>He again, brought his other hand and started to stroke my cheeks lightly with is long yet slim fingers. And sudden rush of tingles and shocks started to make its way upto my whole face making me immediately flushed under his gaze and touch.</p><p>“5”</p><p>He smiled a breathtaking smile towards me before degrading his gaze towards my lips as he started at it and then at my eyes.</p><p>“4”</p><p>He was starting to lean down towards me while maintaining his eye contact unsure of what I will do. Heaven's Lord I'm gonna die here if he kisses me.</p><p>“3”</p><p>Just forget about everything and Kiss him you Bitch. yelled my heart at me.</p><p>“2”</p><p>So I did what my heart was telling me to do. I started forgetting about all the consequences which would occur aftermath and also started to lean up to him slowly like him.</p><p>“1”</p><p>Our lips touched in a simple yet passionate and magical kiss which was my first kiss in my twenty-two years of living. My hands which has produced its own brain and made its way towards his neck and interlocked with themselves to pull him against me.</p><p>“HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020”</p><p>After that we started to kiss deeply forgetting about the sounds of fireworks and the crowds of people standing around us. He started to pull me even more closer to him than possible.</p><p>The kiss erupted magical sparks through every fiber of my being making me hot kie a fire as our lips were fulfilling its desire to be in each others arms.</p><p>We broke apart to catch our breathes staring at each other as our chests rising and falling rapidly to take large gulps of air in our lungs before we lunge at each other once again.</p><p>As I gazed towards his breathtaking orbs I saw ample amounts of emotions swirling around them. But I couldn't decipher it and the smile that has sticked to his face like some poster made me smile and blush like no other.</p><p>“I wanted to do this from a long time but, never got an opportunity. As they say it third times a charm.” he expressed making my eyes widen a bit due to his confession.</p><p>“I.. I. I” that seemed to be my starting to stutter in front of him unable to form any kind of answer.</p><p>“You don't have to say anything. I was way too coward to confront you before but I think today something boosted inside me and I did it already.” He said and then leaned down again to kiss me once more.</p><p>But this time the kiss made me moan into his mouth as his tongue entered my mouth to explore its way around it. My hands went upto his hair and gripped it tightly earning a beautiful groan from his mouth. We literally started to mouth fuck each other there not caring about the world around us because this was the way I could only express my feelings though. Because I am too numb to even open my mouth to bring  out words other than to kiss him senselessly.</p><p>His hands started to rub around my back as he was making the second kiss of my life as memorable as the first one. We broke apart and This time it was my turn to blurt out a thing which I was gonna keep like a secret buried inside my heart.</p><p>“I really like you. And as you said I am also a coward to come and express my feeling to anyone. I really enjoyed the Kiss.” I said making his eyes twinkle in happiness and pure adoration.</p><p>He was about to open his mouth but suddenly  his phone rang making him get away from me to recieve it. After receiving it his eyes widened a bit and he started to say that he will be there as soon as possible.</p><p>“Is everything alright?” I asked unsure of his answer.</p><p>“Yes, but I have to go. If these kiss was something between us then we will meet again in the future.” after saying this he disappeared into the crowd making me stand there smiling at myself thing only one thing about it.</p><p>Suddenly I gasped as I sat up in my bed and looked around to see I was in my room and in my bed.</p><p>_Why is my past haunting me like this?_</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>